Autonomous vehicles, such as drones, may be used to obtain information, such as photographs and video, of objects. For example, drones have been used by militaries to fly over selected objects following preselected and particular flight paths and obtain pictures and videos of the objects.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.